Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method, device and system for packing a color frame and an original depth frame to obtain a packed frame.
Related Art
As the progress of technologies, the performance and quality of electronic products have become the prior consideration of electronic product development. For example, the basic requirement for display devices is to provide a high-definition and more comfortable images. Except for the basic requirement, the manufacturer further develops the 3D display device for providing multi-view angle 3D images as well as a new visual experience to the users.
In general, a 3D image generating system can analyze the original 2D image data (e.g. an original color frame) so as to produce an original depth frame corresponding to the original color frame, and then transmit the original color frame and the original depth frame to a 3D display device of the user through the conventional transmission apparatus. After receiving the original color frame and the original depth frame, the 3D display device can process the frames by depth-image-based rendering (DIBR) to produce two or more multi-view angle images for any naked-eye 3D display device or to produce a left-eye image and a right-eye image for a glasses-type 3D display device.
However, the general televisions for family use are majorly the 2D display devices, which are not equipped with the function of producing the multi-view angle images or the left-eye and right-eye images. As a result, after receiving the 3D image signals, the 2D display device will display the combined left-eye and right-eye images or the single-view angle and single depth images side by side. In fact, there are more and more available 3D images, so it will be very common to execute the 3D image signals by the 2D display devices. Unfortunately, the 2D display devices can only display 2D images (color frame), which are not smooth and will make the viewer very uncomfortable.